Of Hisses And Smoke
by Miss Full-Of-Flaws
Summary: It's my story. My life. Of hisses and smoke, boys, love, my crazy family, hair, of happiness and pain, of me. It's Lily, by the way. Lily Luna Potter, daughter of The Chosen One. Great.
1. Hiss Like A Snake, Roar Like A Lion

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I'm planning on having way more chapters, but I just thought I'd share this with you. I actually have the whole story written out, although not fully detailed. I would like to know what you think, maybe help a little? Also, I'd like to let you know, I'm Dutch, so my English could be a bit off, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Have fun and review!**

**X**

* * *

"Potter, Lily."

Silence.

While I was walking forward, I received odd looks.

Whispers.

Ah, they've recognised me, which I find not so hard. I have my father's hair and eyes, but my mum's slender figure. How can they not know by the first glance? I see it every day and I absolutely hate it.

"_Now, another Potter? I sure see why you feel that way, being part of a large family like your own can be hard."_

Did I, did I say that out loud? I do, sometimes. I get lost in my thoughts and start talking, much to the amusement of my brothers, Albus and James.

While young Lily thought this, she looked around for her brother and other family members. She spotted them soon enough, smiling encouragingly at her.

"_I see plenty of courage, so similar to your family, but I also see an ambition to prove yourself, to be different, more than just a Potter. Therefore I make you part of the house of SLYTHERIN!"_

Gasps.

Of course, my dramatic family looked shocked, though one more than the other.

Applause.

Someone from my new house had started to clap. He stood and smiled, while extending his hand as to invite me to their table. I smiled back, and just like that, everybody seemed to accept me as a slytherin. A deafening roar was heard and without having to look up, I immediately knew who it were. For the first time in my extremely short life, I was glad I had this huge family.

"Hey, thanks for, you know, the clapping."

"No problem. I'm Scorpius, by the way, third year."

"Lily, first year, in case you hadn't noticed yet."

"Come on, I will lead you around. After dinner, of course, there's nothing better than a home-cooked meal at Hogwarts"

"Thanks, but, home-cooked?"

He smiled, seeing the confusion in my eyes.

"Hogwarts is like home to many of us, you'll come to understand in a couple of years"

I was sure I would, and as my fellow housemates started to dig in their food, I couldn't help but to feel content, and, with a smile, I started eating too.


	2. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

**Author's Note: Hey! This is the second chapter of this story and I'm currently writing the third one. Please review and have fun!**

**X**

_Dear mum, daddy,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you yet, but time passed so quickly! I've spent the whole day yesterday talking to these girls, with whom I share my dormitory. They are quite nice, not at all like uncle Ron told me slytherins are like. Oh, I almost forgot to mention, I've been sorted into Slytherin! James and Albus are fine now, but you should've seen their faces, mum, it was priceless._

_The girls have welcomed me warmly and I think I'll be great friends with them. Their names are Ebony Westwood and Eliza Lopez. They are not prejudiced at all; Eliza is even a muggle-born! Ebony is pureblood though, but she says only her grandfather really cares. When I told them my name, they didn't ask me anything about you, just what it was like to have such a big family. I'm starting to think not everyone cares about a reputation and fame._

_At my sorting, everyone quieted down when I was called. They all expected me to be sorted into Gryffindor right away, but my sorting actually took a while. When I was made a slytherin, no one clapped, but this one boy. His name is Scorpius Malfoy, and he isn't bad either. He showed me around and said that if I ever needed help, he'd be there._

_Love,_

_Lily_

"Lily! Wake up! There are only 30 minutes left 'till breakfast!" Eliza yelled at me. Was it going to be like this the rest of the year? And the follow- wait, did she say 30 minutes?

"Okay, I'm awake, there's no need to shout!" I yawned, stretched and took off to the showers. We're lucky there are only three girls this year, so we won't have to wait on each other. There are exactly enough showers to use at the same time.

Upon my return, I saw Ebony combing her beautifully straight hair, which suited her name. Eliza was busy rummaging around in her trunk, rather frantically, if you ask me.

"Eliza, what are you looking for?"

Sighing, the other girl answered, "a matching pair of socks, of course. The divorce rate among them is unbelievably high, you know?" Tossing her curly, light brown hair over her tan shoulder, she let out a chuckle.

"Just wear two different ones, then" Ebony told her, "what's life without a little risk?"

"Oh, you're right. Well, I suppose we could go down now, I'm starving!'

Really? I'm thinking I'll like these girls way more than originally planned, back home. Slytherin isn't that bad, the people are awesome, and, come on, my housemates just joked about socks and it was funny. How can you not like people that can make socks sound hilarious?

"Lily, come on! We're waiting!" Eliza is really loud, though.

Breakfast and lessons passed quickly that first day and soon I found myself and my new friends seated in the library, writing a potions essay on bouncing spider juice and the effects of it on certain potions.

"Potions is now officially my new most hated subject." I groaned and banged my head against the table.

"Now, you can't say that after just one lesson, can you?" I looked up to see a smirking Scorpius walking past.

When I looked back at the table, Ebony was eyeing my suspiciously, while Eliza was grinning. I just raised one eyebrow, waiting for them to speak.

"Who's that?"

"Scorpius. Malfoy."

Wait a second, why did I hesitate to say his last name, this is not my family, they won't judge.

"That boy, he was Scorpius? He's cute! How do you know him?"

"Wow, Ebony, calm down. I met him at the sorting, okay?"

Eliza spoke up, too, "tell us everything. Now."

And at that command, I launched into a fully detailed story about my short but pleasant meeting with Scorpius.


	3. A Mismatching Pair Of Socks

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I finished this chapter today and it took me a while to get it right. This chapter is a little longer than the previous two and I'm planning on keeping it that way. These chapter's, of Lily's first year, can be seen as a sort of prologue. I will fast forward to her fourth year in the next chapter and the story should get going by then. I'm currently away on a holiday with my family, in France, so I should have a lot of time to write, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update a lot. There's Wi-Fi here, but I need to walk to this special place to use the internet, and seeing as the weather sucks, you know...**

**Anyways, have fun reading this and as always, please review!**

**Thanks to my first two reviewers of this story, by the way!**

**X**

That first year passed quickly for Lily. Summer turned into autumn, which flowed into winter and when the snow started melting, spring had arrived. As she had guessed, Ebony and Eliza became her best friends, based on their jokes about socks, of course. Despite losing track of Scorpius trough out the year, Lily had never felt more content in her life. At Hogwarts she found, much like her dad and even her mum, a home.

"Ugh, I really need the holidays to start! I'm so done with school this year!"

"Ebony, calm down, there is only two days left and we don't even have any homework anymore." I sighed, rolling my eyes at how dramatic this girl could be.

Eliza spoke up too, "well, I personally can't wait for summer to start. Can you imagine three months off from any potions assignments, professors and, most importantly, without Viv?"

Vivianna LaDor. A girl in Scorpius year who is so stuck-up about being pureblood I'm starting to think she was born in the wrong century. I mean, she unnecessarily hates Eliza, well, she is a muggle-born, but still, would you hate someone because o f their blood type? No, exactly. Even worse than that is, that when the year started, she was all sweet and smiles to Ebony, talking about how she would take her under her wing or something. Of course, Ebony being Ebony, told the girl politely to "go away or be hexed into the next century'', which was hilarious. Vivianna's face turned a beet red colour and when she turned to walk away, she almost fell.

"You know, I think she was never denied anything until you told her no, Eb" I told my blunt friend, recalling other encounters with this particular girl.

"I think so as well, she looked at us like we had grown more heads or something" Eliza's narrowed her blue eyes in disgust.

"Okay, it was really funny, as well as all those other times she tried to insult us, but, guys, can we please go to sleep? I have tons of packing to do tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure Eliza has to search for all of her socks tomorrow, as the divorce rate among hers is astonishingly high?" I ended my sentence in a small chuckle, but after Ebony commented "what is life without a little risk?" we all started to cry with laughter. When we all calmed down though, we wished each other goodnight and fell asleep rather fast.

"I think I've found them all. At least I have all matching pairs, which is an accomplishment by itself."

"But, Lize, those are mine, that blue pair? I'd rather you'd return them, Miss Lopez." Ebony finished her sentence threateningly, although Eliza and I could both see the amusement in her chocolate eyes.

"Please, miss Westwood", Eliza replied, putting emphasis on Ebony's last name, "would you be so kind as to lend me a pair of socks? And, Miss Potter, would you also like to present to me one pair of socks?"

Ebony and I looked at each other in surprise, what was Eliza aiming for? Why did she need any of our socks? When I suddenly understood my fellow slytherin's plan, my lips curved into a small smile. However, Ebony stayed clueless, the confusion evident in her eyes.

"Ah, I see our very own Potter has figured it all out. Now, don't deny it, it's written all over your face." Eliza let out a soft laugh as more confusion became clear to see in Ebony's strikingly brown eyes.

"Miss Potter, would you be kind enough to explain this all to our unknowing companion?" Eliza had a hard time keeping a straight face, as a smile tucked at the corner of her lips. Well, more than one could play this game, plus, I could do it better.

"Of course, miss Lopez. You see, Miss Westwood, it appears to be like this. We each must give 1 sock of a matching pair to the others. If we all take a different pair, we will each end up with a mismatching pair of socks, none of our own. That, my friend, is what all this is about." Eliza and I looked at each other and when our eyes met, our faces cracked and we started grinning like mad. When we looked over to Ebony, realisation dawned upon her face and she started laughing to. I threw on sock at her, the other one at Eliza and soon, we were all wearing each other's socks. I had on a blue one from Ebony and a Pink one from Eliza. Ebony was wearing Eliza's pink sock and my green one, which left a blue and a green sock to Eliza.

"This way, we all match." I stated.

After about an hour passed, I started to get restless.

"Girls, I think I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon though."

Eliza looked up from her book and said, "Don't take too long, I want to play a game of exploding snap later, okay?"

"And get us something from the trolley! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, maybe?" Ebony added, not moving an inch from where she was sprawled out on the floor of the compartment.

"So, Bertie Bott's and, let me guess, chocolate frogs?" I answered, before Eliza could even begin her sentence. Both girls nodded in response and after a quick wave, I left.

The moment I closed the compartment door, I wish I could turn around and go back in. There, seemingly not aware of my company, was Vivianna LaDor. Of course, I tried going the other direction, but in that moment, my clumsiness took the upper hand and I tripped. That could have gone unnoticed by the other girl, but my small gasp was loud enough for her to hear. In a split second, Viv whirled around and looked at me with disgust.

"If looks could kill..." I muttered under my breath. That had set her off.

Vivianna pushed one strand of her wavy, blond hair back and hissed, "what did you say, Potter? You know, your last name does nothing for you. You don't belong with your family; you're not even in their house."

"You know it's not polite to make assumptions based on someone's house and their family?" a cool voice said. I was saved. I don't think this conversation would have ended well if Scorpius hadn't interrupted us. Vivianna looked at him, ready to insult the newcomer too, but when she saw it was Scorpius, a third year and a Malfoy, she just glared at me again and left.

"Thanks, I don't think I could've handled this without hexing her. Again." I added the last part with a sigh, thinking about all the other times Viv had duelled with me, Ebony or Eliza.

"No problem, we're housemates after all." He smiled warmly and reached up with one hand to stuck a strand of my dark hair behind my hair. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, but then he turned and left. I went in search of the trolley, to buy the sweets my friends had asked for and when I entered the compartment again, I was welcomed with "thank you" and "what took you so long?", but I ignored them. Staring at my mismatching pair of socks, I could only think of Scorpius.


	4. Beat It

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long! I've been really busy with school, as next week I'll have exams every day, and I need to study to pass them. I've worked very hard to finish this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**X**

"Lize, hurry up! I'm thirsty" Ebony called out from the yard. I giggled, thinking about how this summer was spent the exact same way as all the others before now. This was the third summer I've spent with both Eliza and Ebony and they now behaved like the Potter Manor was their own home. They even knew their way around the burrow, although with a large family like mine, we held all the family gatherings in our home.

"Can you imagine we're about to start our fourth year at Hogwarts?" Eliza walked in with our drinks, one eyebrow raised in a silent question. Ebony yawned and, rolling over on her stomach, she answered, "of course I can, we're fourteen, for Merlin's sake! It would be weird if we weren't." I tuned out as my two best friends launched into a debate about the pro's and cons of being in fourth year. My train of thoughts led me, unsurprisingly, to Scorpius. There had never passed a day since that first train ride back home that I didn't think of him. It was not that I had a crush on him, I didn't, but there seemed to be loads of things that reminded me of him. He would be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts, like my brother Albus. My other brother, James, would be starting his last year and I didn't know yet how I felt about this.

"Hey! Lily! How about a game of quidditch?" Speaking of the devil. When I looked up, I saw both my brothers run towards me, broom in hand. With a quick glance on the excited faces of Eliza and Ebony, I agreed. Running to our broom shed, I thought about quidditch. I loved the game and I loved to play, but it seemed like the sport didn't fit me. Unlike my father, I was not an excellent seeker, neither was I a brilliant chaser, like my mum. It wasn't that I wanted to be like them, but I could've at least gotten some of the quidditch talent gene, right? James played chaser for the Gryffindor team and in his first year as captain, he had gotten Albus to join the team as seeker. That was two years ago and Gryffindor has won the quidditch cup since then, stopping my house from celebrating their tenth victory in a row.

"Victory!" James yelled, as soon as my dad closed his hand around the snitch. Albus complained, "but dad was on your team. It's not even fair!" "Albus, stop acting like a three-year-old, we all know I'm not nearly as good as any of you and we really needed dad to make sure the teams we're even!" Now that was true, with five of us, we wouldn't have had even teams, but we had asked our dad to play with us and he had happily joined us.

"I can't believe me and Ebony didn't get to take revenge on you!" Eliza complained for the third time since the welcoming feast started. "Oh hush, you know full well both of you would kick my ass in a one-on-one game of quidditch. Both of you are faster and better chasers. In fact, I don't even know why neither of you have tried out for the quidditch team." I shook my head at my last statement and helped myself to some mashed potatoes. Ebony laughed and managed to say in between hiccups, "you know I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure!" now this was true, Ebony had trouble with all kinds of pressure, she just couldn't handle it. As long as it was just a friendly game, she was fine, but as soon as she had to compete in a real match, she cracked. Eliza, on the other hand, was perfectly capable of operating under pressure. I decided to enquire her about this. "Lize, what about you?" I asked, turning to her. "Hmm, what? The quidditch team? They're not even looking for chasers, Lily, there's no point in trying out. Besides, I'll have to go to practice at least three times a week, and I'm barely managing to do all my homework now!" "You mean copying mine?" Ebony chimed in. Eliza just rolled her eyes and said, "Lily, you're a Potter, there must be a position you're good at. Maybe you're a keeper like your uncle?" "I don't think she is, miss Lopez." Wait, what? That wasn't the voice of one of my friends. This one was slightly colder and more masculine, and that smell, the most perfect mix between mint and something that could only be described as sunshine. "What do you mean by that, Malfoy? Don't you think I'm good enough for our quidditch team?" I spat at him, knitting my eyebrows together. Malfoy laughed and responded to me by saying. "Lily, we're housemates, hell, we were even friends in your first year, you don't have to call me by my surname. To be honest, I didn't mean to say that you weren't good enough for the team, just not as a keeper. Your brother, James, told me you're pretty strong and that you have a great aim. It so happens I'm quidditch captain this year and I'm looking for a beater. Try-outs are on Saturday, eleven o'clock." The blond than smirked and walked away, not even glancing back. I stood there, completely stunned, thinking about what Malfo- Scorpius had just said. "Girls, I think I've got plans this Saturday."

That Saturday morning was the first morning I had trouble eating. I usually ate as a pig, a trait every Weasley seemed to have, and although my last name was Potter, the Weasley gene was there. This morning however, I found myself without an appetite as I pushed the food around my plate. "Lily, you haven't had a single bite since we sat down ten minutes ago!" Eliza exclaimed. Ebony nodded, "she's right, you know. You'll need your strength today." I had to admit they were right and I managed to eat some toast and an egg before leaving. I made my way to the slytherin common room and to my dorm. Once there, I changed into sweats and a tank. On my way out, I grabbed a hoodie I once 'borrowed' from James. He knew I still had it, but he didn't really want it back, since it was too small for him now. While making my way out of the castle, I pulled the hoodie over my head. When I looked at the clock, I saw that there were five minutes left. I started running.

Out of breath, I touched down on the ground. Catching my breath, I looked at the three boys who were also trying out for the position as beater. I assumed one of them would become my new teammate, granted I made the team. There was a big chance I would, as one of the boys was strong, but not fast enough and the other, who was both fast and strong enough, didn't aim that well. Although I'm better than some of the boys, the fact that I'm a girl could be in my disadvantage, but I shouldn't be worrying about that, should I? Scorpius had invited me himself, he must have thought I had a chance of making it.

"Listen up!" Scorpius called from the midst of the already selected team, which consisted of Scorpius as quidditch captain, two girls from the fifth year and one boy from sixth year as chasers, a third year boy as keeper and a boy from my year as seeker. Once everyone was quiet, Scorpius started talking again. "I've seen all four of you fly laps around the pitch and I've seen how you'd function in a game." Scorpius had all the slytherins trying out play a match against each other, as to see who'd function best in a real game. "You've all worked hard and tried your best, but I can only select one beater." Only one? But a team needed two bea- I suddenly realised Scorpius was a beater. He had told me he was looking for a beater, and I assumed he meant two, but I forgot that he, as captain, played a position too. Risking a glance at the other, better, boy, I got nervous. Scorpius turned the attention back to himself by sending the two guys, whom in my opinion weren't that good, away. He looked my straight in the eye and said, "you made it, Lily. You made the team as my fellow beater." The other guy looked disappointed, but shook Scorpius hand and then left. I just stood there in silence, trying to comprehend what had just happened, while my new teammates congratulated me. It was only when _he_ hugged me, that I smiled.


End file.
